


Inside My Skin

by orphan_account



Series: Werefox Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fox Stiles, M/M, Werefox Stiles, cute little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets caught in a hunter's trap. Derek does his best not to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> a real short one here but I like the idea. Lyrics and title taken from 'Slipped' by the National :)

_I'm having trouble inside my skin_  
 _I try to keep my skeletons in_  
 _I'll be a friend and a fuck-up and everything_

* * *

 

It was really difficult not to laugh at Stiles in his current position. The teenager was dangling seven feet above the ground in a net, a trap set for werewolves by a travelling group of hunters. Unfortunately, Stiles’ senses weren’t keen enough yet to know the trap was there, and he’d gotten caught up in it. His arms and legs were tangled and he was struggling, writhing around, trying to get free. In his panic, his ears and tail had appeared and were less than helpful.

"Why couldn't I have a prehensile tail?" grumbled Stiles, turning around.

“Stop squirming, you’ll only make it worse,” said Derek, trying to be helpful.

“I don’t know how this could be any worse!”

“It could have been a bear trap.”

“Shut up and get me down!”

“I can’t find the release. Can you cut the net with your claws?”

“Dude, my claws are delicate and prone to breaking. Besides, these are animal traps, designed to _not_ get cut up by animal claws.”

“You haven’t got animal claws, you’ve got werefox claws.”

“Same difference.”

Derek sighed. “Alright. Just – don’t move, okay?” he said, as he reached up, unleashing his own claws.

“Keep those away from me,” said Stiles, but a second later Derek had cut through the net, a precise cut just to the left of Stiles, who tumbled out and would have hit the ground had Derek not broken his fall. Stiles landed half on the werewolf, one arm grappling at his shoulders and the other still tangled in the net, his feet not quite touching the ground.

Derek glanced at the teenager, whose face was right next to his own. “Hi,” he said.

“Hey,” said Stiles, and his eyes flicked down to Derek’s mouth before quickly moving back up. “Thanks. Um –”

Derek reached up and helped free Stiles’ other hand before letting him go altogether, watching him dust himself down and shake the soreness from his muscles.

“How long were you up there, anyway?”

“A few hours. Scott doesn’t answer his phone.”

Derek tried not to laugh but failed, and had to smother it to protect what was left of Stiles’ dignity.

“Hey, shut your mouth!” said Stiles. “You’d better not tell anyone about this.”

“Or what?” replied Derek, raising an eyebrow. Stiles fell silent, taken aback, and Derek went on. “I’m just kidding. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Okay. Thanks,” said Stiles. “I’ll see you around.”

“Alright.”

Derek watched Stiles wander back out of the woods, and the memory of Stiles’ body pressed up against his own haunted him for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 

_I don't need any help to be breakable, believe me_  
 _I know nobody else who can laugh along to any kind of joke_  
 _I won't need any help to be lonely when you leave me_


End file.
